Head Over Heals Chapman Style
by LunnyLuna123
Summary: Leland Chapman Love Story! There aren't enough out there for my likings. What would happen if Bobby Brown had a niece? This is my take on it. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dog the bounty Hunter! The only characters that are mine are mine are Alexandria, and Tabitha, and Christopher! I do not own any of the music in this chapter either! They belong to The Backstreet Boys!)

Chapter 1: Bobby's Niece

Profile

Name: Alexandria Dawn Wright

High/Weight: 5' 2" / 106 lbs

Eyes: Green with gold flecks

Curves in all the Wright places, 34 d, and eyes go almost pitch black when mad; eyes go almost gold when scared.

Hair: mid back, straight, light brown with blue highlights

Piercings: nose, tongue, eyebrow, belly button, lip

Age: almost 19

Tattoos: right ankle – black outlined ice fairy all different shades of blue except for the black outlining, the black in the wings, and the red blood from the fangs and eyes; left wrist drama skull faces

Hobbies: working for uncle bobby, going on bounties, the only one from dog's gang she has met is Justin, working on cars, wrestling, mixed martial arts, shopping, singing, dancing, and cooking

Music: alternative, heavy metal, some country, scream, rock, pop, dance, and choir

Books: loves vampire books and fantasy books

Movies: some action, usually fantasy, vampire, or musicals

Favorite book series: den of shadows

Favorite band: korn

Favorite song: if you want it to be good girl

Favorite dance song: cupid shuffle

Favorite movie: queen of the damned

Favorite book: frostbite

Favorite choir song: come go with me

Favorite saying: "Screw Prince Charming! Give me the guy with the tattoos and the bad boy attitude anyday!"

Best Friend: Justin, Dog has made Justin stay back at Booby's office a few times and that's how they met! They started talking and they became friends fast! Every time Justin would stay at Bobby's office they would talk and after a while Alexandria decided to give him her cell number they tell each other everything!

(start)

"Alex!" I heard uncle Bobby shout from the other room. "We are late, and Dog is going to be there today!"

"Sorry Uncle Bobby, I'm getting dressed right now!" I say as I get out of the shower and dry of, then blow-dry my hair. I walk over to my closet and before I chose what to put on I yell to Uncle Bobby, "Am I hunting, or sitting in the office again today?" I ask already knowing what the answer was going to be. I always had to sit in the office if it was dangerous enough for Dog to be called in.

"Dress up Alex! You're the only one that isn't recognizable so your gonna set this guy up!" He answers! Man was I way off! "You remember that guy Chris who was hitting on you in the store yesterday and gave you his cell number? Well that's who we are after!"

I knew what he meant. He's very dangerous or else Dog and his gang wouldn't be here! So I grabbed my really hot black and red mini skirt with the chains and a picture of the hatchet man on it and the matching red and black corset that I got at my very favorite store, hot topic. I put on my black stiletto's, and put my hair in soft curls, then I put on some black eye liner, red eye shadow, black mascara, some pink blush. Then I added the final touch! My cherry lip gloss! With one last glance in the mirror I walked downstairs. This outfit is a lot different from what I usually wear to work. Normally I would be in a black tee shirt and a pair of cargo pants with my combat boots.

"Wow! Justin is gonna love you in that!" Uncle Bobby says in a joking tone with a huge grin on his face. I just roll my eyes, because no one else may know it, but Justin is head over heels in love with Baby Lyssa's best friend Amber!

"You already know there is nothing going on between me and Justin! Besides, he is already head over heels in love with someone else!" I say to him as we go to his car.

"You can drive your Porsche today! You are going to need it!" He tells me throwing me the keys to my baby.

I jump into my hot little black 2009 Porsche boxer and take off!

'If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a… bad boy!' my cell phone started to ring and I answered it knowing exactly who it was!

"Hey J! What's toastin?" I question in my normal drawl.

"How's it Dawn?" Justin asks me sounding excited!

"I can't believe that we get to go on the hunt today! It's so exciting!" Justin tells me!

"Yeah! Just wait till you get briefed! This guy is a real creep!" I tell him with a bit of a quiver in my voice.

"How do you know that?" He questions me.

"I know that because I know him! He hits on me all the time and he always tries to ask me out!" I tell him as I turn into the parking lot! "Meet me out back! I just pulled in!" I finish as I hang up the phone.

I'm kind of excited, because I have never met Dog or the rest of the gang besides Justin, but I absolutely love their television show! I have talked about it to J many times, and He knows that I think Leland is totally hot! He laughs about it with me allot!

I see him walk out the door and I rush out of my car and jump into his arms! I hug him as tight as I can, and then I hear him chuckle. He leans into me and whispers into my ear, "You know I was planning on introducing you to your crush but if you don't let me go then I won't get the chance!"

I let go of him and look around, and I see that everyone is there looking at us! God he looks even hotter in person then he does on television!

"Ok everyone, I'm Bobby's niece Alexandria, but if you didn't already know Justin calls me Dawn and Bobby call's me Alex! So I already know who you guys are so lets go get briefed so we can lock this creep up and I can finish fixing Bobby's car!" I say as I walk in with Justin on my tail laughing hysterically.

(That's where I'm gonna leave chapter one, but I promise to update soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I tried to get this chapter out sooner but I have been stuck preparing for my psychology final! I thought it was hard in high school but it is even harder in college! Again, I owne nothing. The song in this chapter is by Shania Twain.

**Chapter 2**

"Ok everyone! We are gonna need Alex and Justin on this case!" Uncle Bobby says as we all head into the office with me plopping down in Justin's lap. Everyone kept giving us odd glances except for Uncle Bobby cause he knows how I am.

"Ok so the plan is I'm gonna call Chris and tell him that I wanna meet up at the skate park. Of course he is gonna come, ya'll are gonna be hidden and then when I'm flirting you pounce. Sound good?" I say as I lean back into Justin so that he can finish rubbing my shoulders.

"Justin are you gonna be able to handle your girlfriend flirting with another guy?" Dog asks and we both start laughing uncontrollably.

"You think that we are dating!" Justin says and starts laughing again.

"Wait so you to aren't dating?" Duane Lee questions us confused only causing us to laugh harder.

When I finally have my laughter under control I answer everyone's question that's running threw their heads.

"Justin and I are nothing more then best friends. We tell each other everything, so we are comfortable enough around each other to act the way we do." I conclude and Justin nods his head in agreement.

"Ok then lets suit up everyone, and Alex make that call." Uncle Bobby says. When everyone was all suited up I put my cell on speaker and called Chris.

"Hello?" Chris questions as he answers the phone.

"Hey Chris, It's Alex." I say flirtatiously.

"Oh, Hey baby! I see you are finally taking me up on my offer!" Chris says cockily.

"Yep! So how about we meet up at the skate park in about thirty minutes then we can go have a little bit of fun!" I tell him in the same flirtatious voice as before.

"Ok baby I will be there!" He says as he hangs up the phone.

"Ok let get there now! Jay man call my cell and I'll put you on speaker so we can talk on the way there." I say as we walk outside. Before I get in my car Justin hugs me and kisses me on the cheek telling me to be careful.

I turned my car on as everyone was getting in there cars and an awesome song came on so I started to sing without noticing everyone watching and listening to me.

_This is what a woman wants..._

Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah

And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a-three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants...

When I'm done singing I look up to see everyone watching me and I blush as I say, "Would ya'll quite your staring and get a move on so we can catch this meanny already. It's like you have never seen anyone sing along to the radio before! Hmph!" The last part I say as I punch Duane Lee in the arm because he was the closest to me. He grabs his arm as he walks to the car that his dad is driving. He is riding with his dad, Baby Lyssa, and Uncle Bobby!

Justin starts laughing as he gets in the back with Leland of the car that Beth is driving.

Justin calls and I hit speaker!

**J: That little show of yours a minute ago was great Dawn! Duane Lee is probably in a lot of pain right now!**

**Me: Oh come on! I didn't punch him that hard! I know I can pack a punch but come on! If he can't handle that than he is a total sissy!**

I hear Justin laugh before he answers again.

**J: Ok, Ok! But are we gonna hang after this bust?**

**Me: Damn Jay! You know that I wanna work on Uncle Bobby's truck! **

**J: Come on Dawn! I'm only gonna be here for a few days! Lets do something fun! Like say maybe go hang out with Korra? **

**Me: Oh! I should have known you would wanna hang out with your crush! Well she is coming over to the house tonight! I can ask Uncle Bobby if we can have you guys all over tonight!**

I grin knowing already that the answer was gonna be yes but before I got a chance to say anything Uncle booby got over the radio.

"Before we get there I just wanted everyone to know that you are all coming over tonight! Alex and two of her best friends Korra and Audrey are cooking like always!"

"Yes! Finally! I have been trying to get you to invite people over for us to cook for for over a year now!" I say over the radio. Me and Justin hang up the phone as they drive to the other side of the skate park and I park in my reserved space.

Ok everyone. I am gonna stop here for now, but I am gonna try my hardest to update soon.


End file.
